


A Discount For A Friend

by STIKER123



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Garage, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: When having car troubles, the wise would go to Hammerhead for Cindy's help, albeit for a price. However, Cindy may be willing to give a discount but only for someone specific.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	A Discount For A Friend

If there was ever a place to go when it came to car troubles then Hammerhead is that place. With top notch service as well as being next door to a diner that serves delicious food, there is no better place throughout the whole of Eos to go whenever your vehicle needs a tune up. You learnt this fact quickly and so upon your recent..."accident", you knew exactly where it was that you needed to go. You knew they would do right by you when it came to fixing up your vehicle, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I can get her all fixed up for you in mo time, though I can't exactly say the price'll be cheap" the buxom grease monkey, Cindy, granddaughter of the station's owner, Cid, told you as she looked over the damage before turning to face you with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk as she asked what happened this time.

"If I'm not wrong, I'm certain I remember you being here just the other day" she said and you rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly as you replied that you may or may not have crashed into a ditch during a race, you did win in the end but at the cost of some major damage to your wheels. The explanation made Cindy roll her eyes in amusement and shake her head as she turned back to your car, saying how it sounded about right that you'd be racing to cause this kind of damage.

"Still, I was kinda thinking' you just wanted to see me again" she playfully said and you laughed a little before replying that you didn't have the money for it to be like that. "As much as I enjoy seeing you, Cindy, my pockets are only so deep" you said and Cindy in return laughed as she stepped towards you and tapped your chest with her wrench.

"Well just so you know, you can always simply ask a girl out for a drink, it's cheaper than wrecking your wheels'' she spoke playfully before standing back against the hood of your car as she asked if you had enough to pay for the repairs. Like she said, the damage caused by your recent accident won't be cheap to repair and this is where your issue lies, as you already said your pockets were only so deep. In this case you were very low on money and so you were tentative to ask how much it would cost.

Your stomach admittedly dropped when she gave the price of the repairs, it was triple what you had in your glove box never mind your pocket. You wouldn't be able to pay for the repairs and you didn't want to ask Cid if you could do any work for him, he'd run you ragged. But fortunately you were very close to Cindy, very close.

"I don't suppose you'd be able to let me off this once, eh?" You asked and Cindy laughed a little before saying she can't keep giving freebies, it's bad for business after all. "Though, maybe I could give you a discount, if you're willing to help me with something that is?" Cindy's voice turned playful again near the end, almost seductive as she sat on the bonnet of your car, slinging a leg over the other, and you played dumb while stepping closer and asking what she and in mind.

"Oh I think you know" Cindy replied as she parted her legs. "It's mighty hard work, toiling away in a garage all day, it's a lot to do everyday even with how much I enjoy my job, though I can't deny your payment for the last tune up helped a lot" Cindy cooed as she leaned forward and grabbed you by the shirt to pull you close, fitting you snugly between her legs as you laid her against your bonnet. "Help me with this and maybe I'll forget about asking for payment, what do you say?" She asked as her nose pressed against yours, her voice dipping lower and lower with each syllable.

You answered Cindy the second she finished her offer as your lips locked with hers straight away, the kiss quickly becoming heated as your lips tangoed and you pulled Cindy down the bonnet of your car as your hands rubbed her legs. It sounded like a mighty fine deal to you, there was no denying that.

Cindy definitely liked your response to her offer as she locked her legs behind you and tugged you closer. "Don't go telling Paw-paw though, I doubt he'd be happy with me mixing business with pleasure" she whispered and you laughed. "Yeah, I don't think he'd be happy about me fucking you at all really but especially in the garage, you're a very naughty girl, Cindy" you teased as you again attacked her lips with yours before she pushed you back and slid off the bonnet.

You then watched as Cindy spun around and bent over the bonnet, waving her ass enticingly at you and you stepped behind her and pushed her more against the bonnet as you leaned down to her ear. "So much for not mixing business with pleasure" you whispered as you reached around to unfasten her denim shorts and bring them and her panties down to her thigh, exposing her already dripping pussy. Cindy was waiting on you now and you can't say this is a bad way of getting a discount on your car repairs.

Cindy kept herself braced against the hood of your car, her twat quivering with excitement as she heard your pants drop before you pressed the tip of your cock to her entrance. You reached one hand to grip Cindy's shoulder as you took her cap and tossed it aside before gripping her waist with your second hand and all but shoved yourself into her.

Cindy had to fight to urge not to shout from the harsh penetration, barely managing to keep her response as a shudder of delight before you again leaned to her ear and teased her for enjoying your "dipstick". This earned a laugh from the grease monkey before she reached a hand behind your head as she looked at a you, smirking playfully as she rolled her hips back against yours.

"Oh hush you, you're the one who keeps damaging their car and needing a discount" she shot back before gasping as you gave a sudden thrust into her, pushing her against your car as you kissed her cheek. "You enjoy seeing me just as much" you replied before standing upright and gripping Cindy by her waist as you started thrusting at a leisurely pace.

Moans started to fill the garage as you took Cindy against the hood of your vehicle, enjoying the hot tightness of her pussy gripping around you as she kept herself braced against the hood. You didn't damage your vehicle just to come and see Cindy but you can't deny that she has a very enjoyable method of gaining a discount for you, an offer she saves exclusively for you. But that doesn't mean there's anything romantic between you, more friends with benefits rather than lovers even if you do get really into it as you do.

"You've definitely been working hard, your gripping me tighter than usual" you grunted as you gave deep and hard thrusts into the mechanic's gripping snatch and she moaned that it's hard work, not something anyone could do without the proper training. "I enjoy my job but it does take a lot out of me, makes me glad when you visit" she said and you leaned against her back, pinning her against your car as she looked at you.

"Can't say I mind visiting, maybe I should come by even without car troubles, though I have to say, my gearstick gets a little stiff" you grunted as you gave a deep thrust that made Cindy shudder as you hit deeper, her fists balling up against the bonnet as you began fucking her even harder and faster.

"Maybe it's just you though, you do have that effect on me" you whispered before meeting Cindy in a hungry kiss during which you reached around to grope her bountiful chest through her bikini top. "What's, ah, stopping you from visiting more, ah, often?" She asked between her moans before gasping as you began sucking on her neck, on the spot that you've found to be very sensitive as well.

"Well for starters, if Cid found out I was screwing his granddaughter for discounts, he'd probably bash my face in with a wrench" you grunted as you began fucking Cindy harder and faster, making her legs quiver as she moaned lifer. Your name slipped past her lips before she gasped as you grew even rougher. "Then secondly, seeing you after a while makes it even better, especially when you grip me like this'' you groaned even as Cindy reminded you that it was only a few days ago that you last visited.

"It gets lonely here sometimes, visit more often" she suggested and you chuckled a little, replaying that you may just do that before you shoved yourself deep inside Cindy's cunt and she had to cover her mouth to muffle her moan. She quivered a little, juices dripping down her thighs as you pressed against her back and kissed her neck again.

Then you started to pull out and Cindy went to voice her disappointment that you were stopping but instead gasped as you quickly inserted yourself into her second hole and her eyes went wide as you began thrusting without delay. "If I'm getting a discount, may as well work for it" you said as you started fucking Cindy's ass and she started drooling a little, gasping and whining as you were still being intense with your thrusts even with the tightness.

"At least give a girl a warning next time, I need to brace myself" she laughed weakly before feeling you turn her by the chin to face you. "Well if it's a surprise then you're more vocal, I like hearing your voice when you moan" you said as you stared at the slightly dazed expression on Cindy's face before you slipped your tongue into her mouth.

There was no objection to your move, Cindy welcomed it in fact as she reached around to hold you to the kiss again while even fighting back with her tongue. However, considering the way you were fucking her always got her focused on your movements, you dominated the kiss and explored Cindy's mouth as she let you have free reign. You also resumed your groping of her chest before you leaned to her ear.

"You feel nice and tight, Cindy, maybe I should drop by some tights to help you relax" she suggested and she laughed, her fingers grazing your cheek as she replied that she wouldn't oppose such an idea. "Though we'd have to keep it down, wouldn't want to wake Paw paw" she said and you laughed. "Right, wrench to the face and all that" you said before looking into Cindy's eyes as you gave a deep thrust into her and you came inside her, making her bite her lip in a sexy way.

You groaned from the tightness before slowly pulling out and pulling your pants up as you finished cumming while Cindy pulled up her panties and denim shorts before taking a deep breath. "Well, I should get to work on those repairs, don't worry about paying, I'll let you have that discount" Cindy said, returning to her business focused mind as she went for her tool kit, rubbing her backside a little from how roughly you just fucked it.

"Maybe go wait at the diner, I'll drop by after the work is done to let you know" she said and you nodded as you went to leave before suggesting to buy her a drink once it's all done. "You did say it's a cheaper way to see you than wrecking my car" you said and Cindy laughed, she may just take you up on the offer before she got to work and her focus was on your car.

You shook your head as you left the garage and headed to the diner. "What a woman, she sure has a way of making me work for my discounts" you thought all while Cindy kept a smile on her face as she worked, occasionally rubbing her backside. "He was rougher than usual, he certainly worked for that discount" she mused as she got to fixing your car.

It was just a normal visit to Hammerhead really, at least it was for you.


End file.
